Do You Remember
by Mylisza
Summary: a songfic based on Aaron Carter's song entitled Do You Remember...


A/N: I do not own Gokusen...I just own this plot! Hwahahahahahahaha! Hope you enjoy this one! please Review!

Do You Remember

"Shin Sawada, do you still love me?"

_Remember we'd be up all night_

_Talking 'til the morning light, yeah_

_Like the way it used to be_

_Those simple days_

_Just you and me, mmmm_

"What kind of question is that?" I asked.

"Nothing, just forget it," Yankumi said.

I sighed and pulled Yankumi into an embrace. In a barely audible whisper I asked, "What's bothering you?" She sighed into the embrace and buried her face against my chest. I smiled as I started to comb her long hair with my fingers.

"It's nothing really," she said as she pulled back from my embrace. My heart silently mourned with the loss but I was rewarded by seeing her smile. The moonlight illuminating on her face made her even more beautiful to my eyes. I slowly caressed her face with the back of my hand and she smiled sweetly to me in response. My heart soared to unbearable heights seeing her like this. I slowly closed the distance between our lips and kissed her passionately. "Yankumi…" I whispered. "I love you Shin…" she said.

I only looked at her and saw a flicker of disappointment when I didn't say anything.

_Remember we used to laugh and say_

_No one else could get in our way_

_And there were times_

_When you would cry_

_And came knocking_

_On my door_

_And I was there_

_To shelter your pain_

"Shin!" Yankumi loudly said while banging on my apartment's door. If she would continue doing that, my door would fly off from its hinges. It's still quite early so why did she come here in the first place?

"Shin!" she shouted again. "I'm coming!" I shouted back. Geez, Yankumi could still be a brat sometimes.

I opened the door to find a crying Yankumi. I immediately pulled her into an embrace and tried to placate her. "What's wrong? God, baby please don't cry…" I whispered desperately.

"It's Grandpa… he's at the hospital right now… the doctors say that he's in a critical stage right now… Shin, I don't know what to do…" She said while crying uncontrollably.

I looked at her, my Yankumi, she must have been crying for hours now since her face is all blotchy and her eyes were swollen. I kissed her lightly on the lips and said, "Don't worry, he's gonna be alright… and I'll be here for you…"

She looked up at me and smiled. I wiped her tears away and smiled back.

"You better wash your face Yankumi before we visit your grandpa. You're a total wreck and I don't want him to think that I'm not taking good care of you…" I said to lighten up the mood.

"Why you little brat! Come back here!" Yankumi said as she chased me inside my apartment room. I laughed as she chased me until I was caught. I snaked my arms around her waist when she was close enough to do so. "Thank you Shin, for being always there for me…I love you…" she said.

I only smiled at her once more before descending my lips on hers…

_I think baby you should_

_Get that off your mind_

_Make it seem like_

_A brighter day_

_I may not say those words anymore_

_But maybe I can make it my way_

I was staring at the full moon at the beach, sitting on the sand with Yankumi at my side. The silence I felt there was overpowering but Yankumi broke it otherwise. "Shin why can't you just for once tell me that you love me too! I told you that at least a hundred times but why can't you just tell that to me too?" Yankumi exasperatedly yelled at him for the umpteenth time. "What are you so angry about?" I asked. "Don't you dare play innocent on me!" she screamed at me. She was on the verge of tears now. I tried to take her in my arms but she swatted them away. "Kumiko…" I said.

She looked at me in surprise. It was the first time that I ever called her by her first name.

"Shin… do you still love me?"

_You ask me do I love you but_

_Do you remember_

_Why I walked on water for you_

_Do you remember_

_My first steps on the moon_

_Have you ever wondered why_

_I gave three wishes to you_

_You asked the question_

_But the answer lies_

_In you, in you_

_The answer lies in you_

"What do you think Kumiko?" I asked. "You're making me feel that you don't love me anymore! You don't even say I love you to me!" She said to me. "Is that all the basis you could think of Kumiko?" I asked. Somehow, a trace of anger slipped in my voice.

She stared at me probably because of how I've said it. I noticed that she was trembling and it made me regret what I have said.

I took her in my arms and thankfully she didn't turn it away. "Have you forgotten everything I've done for you?" I said. Disappointment was evident in my voice. How could she have forgotten those? "Is telling you that I love you more important for you Kumiko? The things I've done for you? Aren't they important too? Don't you remember the time I fought with you? I was always at your side… How about the time I treated you to the carnival? I won a teddy bear for you! Have you forgotten those Kumiko? Did you!" I said. I was probably crushing her right now because I was embracing her so tightly. I stopped embracing her and held her shoulders instead. I looked straight at her eyes and said, "Kumiko do you remember those times?"

_The answer girl_

_Lies within your heart_

_Take a look inside _

Yankumi looked at me and by now tears were rushing down her face. "Sawada, I'm so sorry… I was being foolish and childish…"

I tipped her face up to face mine. I shortened the distance between us before asking, "So what do you think Kumiko? Do I still love you?"

She smiled beautifully before nodding. "You still love me…"

I smiled at her before closing the distance between our lips completely. I kissed her in a way that it could tell her that I love her so damn much. I pulled back slightly before murmured something against her lips.

"What? I didn't catch that," she said.

"I love you Kumiko, with all my heart…"

The End

-------------------

A/N: Finally I've finished it! please don't forget to review! Thanks!


End file.
